Ultraman Orb (character)
1= |-| 2= is the main hero of his series. Described as a 'wanderer', Orb continues the theme of Ultras powered by devices that was started three years earlier by Ginga's debut series. He is able to utilize the abilities of his fellow Ultras to transform and gain their powers. At the same time, the Spark Dolls trend of said series has also finally ended. Character History Ultraman Orb Past Long ago, Orb was known as his human form Gai Kurenai, who was chosen by the light, but this eventually sparked a rivalry between him and Jugglus Juggler, who was swayed by the darkness. During that period, he fought against Maga-Tanothor and presumed to have obtain Ultraman Tiga's card from its destruction. While wandering around the Earth, he made a stop in Rusalka and met a woman named Natasha Romanová, who he befriended. During Maga-Zetton's awakening and rampage, Orb battled against the monster while his friend tried to look for Gai. Noticing Natasha, Orb tried to get her out but when the Ultra was hit by its attack, the blast injured Natasha as well. Seeing his dear friend injured, Orb decided to let out all of his anger, he drew his Orbcalibur and launched a full attack but as a result, the sword broke apart and the impact caused the whole forest to be engulfed with a huge explosion. Resuming his human form, Gai collected Ultraman's Ultra Fusion Card, and then cried out in remorse and despair, knowing that he hurt or possibly killed Natasha in the explosion, judging by the damage that he made and sealed away his Orb Origin form. Having lost his original form, Gai was forced to rely upon the use of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga's cards that allowed him to assume the form of Spacium Zeperion Present 108 years later in the present day, he finds his old enemy Juggler and fought against the King Demon Beasts, a group of ancient monsters that were sealed by the past Ultra Warriors and several other monsters. During his mission, he comes across the SSP and VTL Squad leader Ittettsu Shibukawa, saving them on numerous occasions and receives new Ultra Fusion Cards with every King Demon Beast he eliminated but unknowingly assisted Juggler, whose original motive was to collect their cards. After defeating Maga-Pandon, Orb seemingly believed that he had stopped Juggler's plan in reawakening Maga-Orochi and during that point faced frequent monster attacks, some of which were sent by the Planet Invasion Union. When Juggler revealed the King Demon Beast cards he had and awakened Maga-Orochi, Orb was quickly defeated by said monster and had his possessions of Ultra Fusion Cards confiscated by none other than Juggler himself. Belial's Power Princess Tamayura soon gives him the cards of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial, telling him that both light and darkness combined will give him great power, but at the same time he must control it. While Gai was having problems with Belial's card, it wasn't until Tamayura's sacrifice that caused Gai to release his anger and therefore bringing forth Thunder Breaster. Using this form, Orb brings out payback against Maga-Orochi by slamming the monster through various buildings and slicing off its own tail before destroying it via the Zedcium Ray. Returning to his human form, he regained his cards from Juggler, who admits defeat but warned him that both of them are not very different. This power once more proven fatal when Gai had no choice but to use it against an inter-dimensional robot, Galactron. While winning against his opponent, he also had endangered two people at once, first is a Z-VTOL pilot whose ship crashed into the mountains and later on Naomi when she was kidnapped as Galactron's hostage. Thunder Breaster almost killed Naomi in his rampage against Galactron and although he eventually stopped thanks to Jetta's plea, the robot's activation of its grand finisher forced the Ultraman to fire his Zedcium Ray. This action made Gai unable to forgive himself (Orb), and ask himself if he is worthy of Belial's power. Regaining Orb Origin As a result from his previous fight, Orb was branded as a public enemy number one. Still in doubt of himself, he returned to Rusalka and met Juggler again, who summoned Zeppandon, a King Demon Beast that is a fusion of Zetton, Pandon, and Maga-Orochi's tail. Although being coerced by Juggler in their fight, Orb refused to utilize Belial's power again and instead use Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite as a cover to escape. The next day, Juggler awakened Zeppandon again near the Forbidden Forest. Cleared of his own fear for darkness, Orb once more utilized Thunder Breaster while at the same time, maintaining his control over this form. While Zeppandon proved stronger and him being attacked by Z-VTOL planes, Orb shielded the SSP members and thanks to Jetta's filming, his public reputation has been restored. Under Gai's previous order, Naomi sings the melody that accompanies Gai's Orbnica song, Orb/Gai regains faith in his powers and regained/transformed into his original form, Orb Origin. In this form, he shrugged off incoming attacks and overpowered Zeppandon using the Orbcalibur before finishing the monster for good. This as well cause the Dark Ring to vanish, further infuriating Juggler. Profile Statistics *'Height': 50 m **'Thunder Breaster': 55 m *'Weight': 50,000 t **'Hurricane Slash': 35,000 t **'Thunder Breaster': 55,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Orb's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minute limit. Once his Timer blinks, the Fusion Up of the Ultra Warriors will start to break apart. Body Features All forms *'Color Timer': Orb possess an "O" shaped color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Orb has the standard Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Forehead Crystal': Orb has a crystal on his forehead that changes color according to his forms. In Ultraman Fusion Fight, it can be used to fire beams such as the Emerium Ray or the Knuckle Cross Beam. Fusion Up forms exclusive (In-series) * : Orb has protectors in both Spacium Zeperion and Hurricane Slash forms, both of which are inherited from the Heisei Ultras, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Zero respectively. While following the similar marking and shape of the Protectors original Ultras, they do not cover the chest area due to Orb already having some from his Orb Origin form. * : In his Burnmite form, Orb has Ultra Horns similar to Taro's in shape and Father of Ultra's in size. It is unknown if these Ultra Horns can manipulate large amounts of energy like the horns of the former two. * : In his Hurricane Slash form, Orb has a pair of Crest Weapons attached to his head. Unlike typical crest weapons, they do not detach from his head when in use. * : In his Thunder Breaster form, Orb inherits Zoffy's signature badges of honor on his shoulders. Ultraman Orb |-| 2= is Orb's default energy-based form with the most balanced fighting skills which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. This form debuts in episode 1. In this form, Orb utilizes various beam-oriented attacks. He is also capable of channeling the abilities of Tiga's Type Change forms, each signified by one of his markings glowing brightly. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman's Specium Ray and Tiga's Zepellion Ray. *'Flight Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m Techniques Special * : A finishing attack performed in a similar manner to the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. * / /'Light Ring': Orb forms a purple buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge up of both Ultraman's Ultra Slash and Tiga's Zepellion Ray, and with a sound similar to that of the Ultra Slash. When using this attack, Orb emits Ultraman's grunt. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path, but if needed, it can be caught and redirected. ** : An enhanced version of the Sperion Slash. Similar to the aforementioned attack, Orb emits Ultraman's grunt when in use. * : A smaller variant of the Sperion Slash that can be released in clusters. Past Ultra Warrior Finishers As part of the game's original function, players can also gain access to regular finishers used by the Ultra Warrior's components. This however must be set beforehand based on the card chosen. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman's card number 1-001, 2-036, 3-034 or T-001, Orb is capable of using Ultraman's famous beam as his finisher. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman's card number 1-024 or P-005, Orb can utilize Ultraman's tearing halo attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman's card number 2-008, Orb can perform the original Ultraman's telekinetic attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Tiga's card number 1-004, 2-039, 3-038, T-002 or P-002, Orb can perform Tiga's finisher. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Tiga's card number 1-027 or 3-010, Orb can perform Tiga's ranged attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Tiga's card number 2-011, Orb can perform Glitter Tiga's finisher attack. Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. * : A vertical chop attack. * : An attack which involves Orb spinning the enemy before tossing them. This requires a lot of brute strength. Other *'Power Type's Strength': By tapping into Ultraman Tiga's power, Orb can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channeling this ability, the red markings on his body glows. *'Sky Type's Speed': By tapping into Ultraman Tiga's power, Orb can manifest the super speed of Sky Type. While channeling this ability, the purple markings on his body glows. **'Afterimages': By circling around the opponent, Orb is able to create several afterimages of himself that simultaneously attack the opponent with larger attacks. * : A barrier used to defend Orb from incoming attacks. ** : A smaller variant used to reflect attacks rather then just block them. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. * : A high stream of water released from Orb's clasped hands, similar to Ultraman's Ultra Shower. * : Orb releases a stream of blue energy from his right hand at the enemy. He then spreads it to his left hand which encases the enemy inside of a bubble. This bubble is raised in a similar manner to Ultraman's Ultra Air Catch and can then be maneuvered. *'X-Ray Vision (Name Unknown)': Orb can use X-Ray vision to see through objects. This was first used to find Naomi Yumeno's location within Galactron. - Burnmite= Burnmite 1= |-| 2= is Orb's fire-based form with the most strength and endurance which uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius. This form debuts in episode 3. This form's name is a portmanteau of Taro's Ultra Dyna'mite' and Mebius' Burn'ing Mebium Dynamite. *'Flight Speed: Mach 11 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.7 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m Techniques Special * : A release of flaming energy performed in a similar manner to that of the Mebium Burst. Physical * : Orb's finishing attack in his Burnmite form. It is performed in a similar manner to that of the Ultra Dynamite and the Burning Mebium Dynamite. * : A flaming punch attack. ** : A double handed version of the Stobium Counter. * : A flaming kick attack. He can also perform this attack while sliding on the ground, producing many sparks. * : A kick attack. * : Orb has his own version of Taro's signature kick. He usually does multiple flips mid-air before landing on the opponent. If the attack is blocked, Orb can perform a backfip so that he can immediately get into his usual fighting stance. Past Ultra Warrior Finishers As part of the game's original function, players can also gain access to regular finishers used by the Ultra Warrior's components. This however must be set beforehand based on the card chosen. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Taro's card number 1-003, 2-038, 3-036 or T-003, Orb can perform Taro's regular beam finisher. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Taro's card number 1-026 or 3-008, Orb can perform Taro's suicidal attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Taro's card number 2-010, Orb can perform Taro's flying kick attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Mebius's card number 1-009, 2-042, 3-040 or T-004, Orb can perform Mebius' finisher attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Mebius's card number 1-032 or 3-012, Orb can perform Mebius' blade attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Mebius's card number 2-013, Orb can perform Mebius' suicidal attack. Other *'Absorption': Orb can absorb incoming flames into his hands to be able to activate the Stobium Counter without having to start his own fire. *'Barrier': Orb can conjure a barrier to block enemy attacks in this form. It resembles Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Defense Arc. - Hurricane Slash= Hurricane Slash 1= |-| 2= is Orb's wind-based form with the most speed and agility which uses assets of Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Zero. This form debuts in episode 5. This form's name is a portmanteau of Jack's Ultra Hurricane and Zero's Emerium Slash. *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 m Weapons * : A pair of energy boomerang knives utilized by Orb, based on Zero's Zero Sluggers. Unlike most Crest Weapons, the Orb Sluggers do not detach from Orb's head, as they are instead released from the blade-like protrusions on his head before returning there after usage. **'Barrier': When summoning the Orb Sluggers and prior to forming the Orb Slugger Lance, Orb can create a shield of red and blue energy to block enemy attacks. ** * : A trident-like weapon themed after Jack's Ultra Lance and Zero's Zero Sluggers. Each of its attacks are performed by pulling the on its shaft from one to three times before hitting the button. ** : By pulling the Gear Lever once, Orb can perform a beam attack with the Orb Slugger Lance. ** : By pulling the Gear Lever twice, Orb can stab his opponent with the Orb Slugger Lance. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. ** : By pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Orb can slash his opponent with the Orb Slugger Lance at a very quick pace. **'Tornado': By spinning the Orb Slugger Lance at high speeds, a tornado can be generated that is able to push enemies away. **'Reversal': By spinning the Orb Slugger Lance at high speeds, Orb is able to block incoming attacks and then send it back at the attacker. Techniques Special * : A beam attack performed in a similar manner to Jack's Ultra Shot. * : A high-positioned giant swing in a similar manner to Zero's Ultra Hurricane. Past Ultra Warrior Finishers As part of the game's original function, players can also gain access to regular finishers used by the Ultra Warrior's components. This however must be set beforehand based on the card chosen. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Jack's card number 1-002, 2-037, 3-035, T-023 or W-004, Orb can perform Jack's signature Ultra Bracelet attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Jack's card number 1-025, 3-007 or PC-005, Orb an perform Jack's flying kick attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Jack's card number 2-009, Orb can perform Jack's lance attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Zero's card number 1-010, 2-043, T-026, PC-007 or W-005, Orb can perform Zero's original beam. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Zero's card number 1-033, 3-013, 3-041 or P-006, Orb can perform Zero's finisher attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Zero's card number 2-014, Orb can utilize the Zero Sluggers. Physical * : An upper kick attack. * : A spinning kick. *'Ultra Kick': A flying kick attack. Other *'Teleportation': Orb is able to teleport in swirls of red and blue energy. - Thunder Breaster= Thunder Breaster 1= |-| 2= , also named "Thunder Breast'a'''r" by some official sources, is Orb's darkness-based form with the most violent and deadly fighting skills which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial. This form debuts in episode 12. This form's name is a portmanteau of Zoffy's Ultra '''Breaster' and Belial's Belial Geno Thunder. Techniques Special * : A (+) style attack performed in a combination of Zoffy's Z-Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. It is powerful enough to destroy Maga-Orochi. It is a blueish-white beam surrounded by bolts of black and red electricity. * / : Orb forms a red buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent. Past Ultra Warrior Finishers As part of the game's original function, players can also gain access to regular finishers used by the Ultra Warrior's components. This however must be set beforehand based on the card chosen. * : Should the players choose to scan Zoffy's card number 3-033, 2-001 or T-029, Orb can perform Zoffy's signature beam. * : Should the players choose to scan Zoffy's card number 2-029, Orb can perform Zoffy's eectrical beam attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Zoffy's card number 3-005, Orb can perform Zoffy's freezing attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Belial's card number 2-007, 3-042 or T-032, Orb can perform Belial's main finisher. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Belial's card number 2-035, Orb can utilize Belial's Giga Battle Nizer attack. * : Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Belial's card number 3-014, Orb can utilize Belial's Giga Battle Nizer lightning attack. Physical * : A vertical chop attack. * : Orb can charge his both hands with dark energy and releases a stronger punch attack. * : A kick attack. Other *'Enhanced Strength': Orb is strong enough to stagger and even throw Maga-Orochi in this form purely with normal physical attacks, something his other forms couldn't do. During his second battle with Galactron, Orb utilizes a portion of dark energy to help him grabbing the robot's flying right arm and throw against it. **'Durability': Orb can withstand Maga-Orochi's Maga Thunderclap ability without much trouble while his other forms were devastated by it. *'Dark Energy Manipulation': Orb can channel dark energy to his both hands to empower himself or charge up attacks. He is able to restrain and pin down tougher enemies like Galactron with this ability. }} - Video Game-Exclusive Forms= These forms are only available in Ultraman Fusion Fight! arcade game. Unlike in-series Fusion Ups, game-exclusives lacks a background theme music upon transformation and some of the traces of Orb Origin were almost completely erased. However, these forms are able to use past Ultra Warriors' techniques based on corresponding cards and said function is also applicable to in-series Fusion Ups when using the game. - Sky Dash Max= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Full Moon Xanadium= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Lightning Attacker= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Leo Zero Knuckle= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Zepellion Solgent= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Thunder Miracle= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Slugger Ace= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Knight Liquidator= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Spacium Storm= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA }} }} - Orb Origin= Orb Origin |-| 2= - Silhouetted= }} is Orb's original form, which was first seen in a flashback of him covered in a luminous silhouette and fighting against Maga-Zetton. This form makes its proper debut in episode 17. Techniques * : Orb Origin's main finisher, firstly done by charging energies on his hands before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. So far, this attack is only featured in Ultraman Fusion Fight! and has yet to make an onscreen appearance. Weapons * : Orb's main weapon, which is a luminous sword. It appears to grant him access to the 4 elements of nature (Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind). **'Energy Slash': Orb performs an energy slash by striking the opponent. ***'Crescent Energy Wave': Orb slashes the Orbcalibur towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damaging them. **'Shield': The Orbcalibur can act as a shield to block attacks. **'Barrier': The Orbcalibur is capable of erecting a circular barrier. It can be launched at the enemy to stun them. ** : Orb unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full anger, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the "roulette" part. **'Elemental Attacks': Based on the roulette selections on the Orbcalibur, Orb Origin can perform attacks based on four elements. *** : When the roulette is set to the fire symbol, Orb creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. *** : When the roulette is set to the water symbol, Orb brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. *** : When the roulette is set to the earth symbol, Orb stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. This attack is strong enough to penetrate the Zeppandon Shield. *** : When the roulette is set to the wind symbol, Orb creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. - Orb Trinity= Orb Trinity is an upcoming form which uses aspects of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman X in a process known as . Unlike Fusion Up which requires two Ultra Warriors to access, this form utilizes three. Weapons * : Orb Trinity's main weapon, which is based on the Xlugger mold and comet design. This weapon bears the insignia of Ultraman Orb and the three Ultra Warrior components that make up this form. }} Combinations The combination of Ultra Warriors Orb uses in his forms seem to share something in common. Trivia *Orb is the third Ultra whose Color Timer is modeled after an English letter. The first was Victory whose timer is in the shape of a V and the second was X whose timer is in the shape of a X. *Orb is the third Ultra whose eyes are colored sky blue. The first was Powered and the second was Evil Tiga. *Orb is the seventh good Ultra to feature black markings in his body, primarily in his default form. The first was Tiga in Tiga Dark, the second was Agul, the third was Gaia in both Version 2 and Supreme Version, the fourth was Justice, the fifth was Nexus in Junis Form, and the sixth was Victory. *Orb's Color Timer's sound is a high pitch version of Zero's Color Timer. *In terms of Orb's Fusion Up forms, only 6 Ultra Warriors (Ultraman, Tiga, Dyna, Zero, Belial, and X) have been used in more than one combination. **Of these Ultra Warriors, Tiga has the most combinations with 3 while the others have 2 each. *One of the game-exclusive Fusion Up forms, Lightning Attacker, is rather interesting as technologies (X) are known for their constant evolution as time passes on to the future (Ginga). *Hurricane Slash's teleportation ability comes from Ultraman Saga rather than either Jack or Zero, with the latter being one of the main components used to make up this fusion. Orb used this ability to keep up with and counter Hyper Zetton Deathscythe in a similar manner to Saga with the original Imago Hyper Zetton. *When Belial's card was scanned, his laughter can be heard while the Orb Ring toy only emits his grunt. This is due to Belial consciously doing it out of amusement when Gai/Orb prepared to use his power out of hatred towards Maga-Orochi for destroying Princess Tamayura. **Thunder Breaster's brutish fighting skills are ironic since both Zoffy and even Belial are mostly level headed in terms of combat, to the point where the latter is also an evil genius, such as being able to construct his own empire and create his own army. However, this trait is a reference to Reimon in his Burst Mode, a being who is similarly a Reionyx like Belial. **Predating Orb's usage of Thunder Breaster, Belial had once noted in episode 103 of Ultraman Retsuden that his rival Zero's strength comes from his desire to protect the weak. This led to the conclusion that he needed to find something he can protect, resulting in his disappearance from Shin Ultraman Retsuden until its 49th episode as the Darkness Five had debuted earlier than him. *The only game exclusive Fusion Up so far to have made a real life appearance is Lightning Attacker, which has had a statue/mannequin on display at the Ultraman New Generation event. **A reason for Tsuburaya choosing this form may be because it is a fusion of the past 2 Main Ultras, Ginga and X, who were featured along with Orb at the event. *Because of how Thunder Breaster's ironic combination, a lot of fans (mostly from Japan) tend to create illustrations featuring Belial having an internal conflict with Zoffy in various ways. **This joke is acknowledged and taken further in Ultraman New Generation Event where Thunder Breaster is portrayed as such in front of the viewers. Examples include struggling to either shake hands or attack the visitors and attacking a fan who wears a cap with a resemblance to Ultraman Zero (Belial's archenemy). *Orb Origin's marking resembles that of the original Ultraman, thus making him one of the Ultra Warriors themed after the latter. In particular, Orb Origin's markings (some of which were retained in his In-Series Fusion Ups) were used to represent Ultraman-Type Ultras when performing a Fusion Up during the series. **Despite said form being his original form, the official website of Tsuburaya Productions only listed Orb Spacium Zeperion as his default form. *Orb Origin's elemental powers seem to stem from or at least parallel the King Demon Beasts, minus Maga-Zetton, Maga-Tanothor and Maga-Orochi. **Wind = Maga-Basser **Ground = Maga-Grand King **Water = Maga-Jappa **Flame = Maga-Pandon References